memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Borg
| Year = 2367, 2377 | Reference = (US) (UK) (UK) (Germany) | Platform = | rating = | Genres = Interactive movie }} Star Trek: Borg is an interactive video Star Trek game which places the player in the role of a cadet who encounters Q, and is transported to the Battle of Wolf 359. Summary ;From the back cover: :THE ULTIMATE INTERACTIVE MOVIE :You are Cadet Qaylan Furlong. Your father was killed by the Borg in the battle of Wolf 359. Now, ten years later, the Borg are attacking again, and Starfleet won't allow you to stay aboard the Starship USS ''Cheyenne to avenge your father's death.'' :But Q will. :He'll do better than that, in fact. He will take you back in time ten years and put you on the same ship as your father to give you a chance to save him... and the entire Federation. It's a mission of extreme danger, difficult choices and surprising results. :*''Starring Star Trek favorite, John de Lancie, reprising his role as 'Q'. :*''Brace yourself for 120 minutes of ORIGINAL STAR TREK footage, shot entirely on the sound stages at Paramount Studios.'' :*''This 3 CD-ROM set also includes The Picard Dossier, a comprehensive guide to the Borg. :*''Introduces the next generation of full-motion full-frame interactive video technology and represents the highest production quality of any digital video product available anywhere. :*''Directed by Jim Conway, directory of numbers STAR TREK episodes, including the favorite STAR TREK: DEEP SPACE NINE™ episode .'' :*''Written by Hilary Bader, a writer for many loved STAR TREK episodes.'' :*''Music composed by Dennis McCarthy, composer of the STAR TREK: VOYAGER™ theme.'' The player takes on the role of Cadet Qaylan Furlong whose father, Lt. Ralph Furlong, was killed during the Battle of Wolf 359. With the help of Q, the player goes back in time to his father's ship, the USS Righteous, to prevent his death and the destruction of the ship. Gameplay Gameplay is a unique combination of a -style point-and-click adventure and a real-time free-flowing game. The game progresses like a movie, but at certain junctures, the player must make choices (done by clicking on objects or people) which affect the storyline. Additionally, failure to "make a choice" is interpreted as a choice of inaction, which affects the story accordingly. At any time (when the player is not at a choice-making juncture), the game may be paused, allowing the player to examine his surroundings with a tricorder. Certain tasks require information that can only be gathered in this manner. During some instances, it is possible to punch Q in the face, and at one point, kick him in the crotch. Memorable Quotes "Why? Because I can!" : - Q''' "Hello! There's a Borg on the bridge! He's not going to sit around and let you scan him ''(hits the character on head with a tricorder) while he's assimilating the ship!''" : - '''Q "Excuse me, am I mistaken? But isn't there a Borg on the bridge trying to control the ship? What are you going to do? ''(hits player with tricorder) Scan it to death!?" : - '''Q' "Captain, we're hailing the Borg ship, shields are dropping. ''(to player) Uh-oh!" "''There's a tight beam transmission going to the Borg cube, computers uploading data about emergency transporters..." "The Borg are firing, 'we're gonna die!' ''(turns to player in a calm voice) And it's your fault!" (Ship explodes) : - '''Q' and Biraka "Don't touch what you don't understand!" : - Q''' "Oh great! Now I'm dead! Not exactly what I wanted." : - '''Q, after being injected by a Borg influenced Targus "Here, take this too." "I don't think we'll need an emergency medkit. If things get that bad we're probably dead." : - Q''' and '''Targus, as Q gives her a medkit "Hmmm, this thing is amazing! Did you know it has information on places, systems even people! Look, look at that. Did you know Counselor Biraka was a champion horse jumper?" : - Q', in a sarcastic voice describing the tricorder "''Do you hear that Sprint? You don't want to hear Furlong talking about his whiny brat now do you? ''(a targeting reticule appears on Q's head, crotch and torso) I don't know what you're staring at but I don't like it, Just be careful where you point!''" (Q starts to make gestures telling the player to click on Furlong) : - '''Q "Ow! Oh! What was that for!?" "For working so hard to make people dislike you." "And why would I do that?" "Because you're trying to prove that they actually like you!" "Oh, spare me Counselor, you don't have the tools to analyze me!" : - Q''' and '''Biraka, after the player chooses to punch Q on the nose "OHHHHHH!" "Come on Quint you'll be OK, just catch your breath. If you just didn't try so hard to make everyone dislike you" "S-S-Spare me the psychology, Counselor. You don't have the tools to analyze me!" : - Q''' and '''Biraka, after the player chooses to knee Q in the groin "How is he, doc?" "I'm sorry... he's just too stupid to live." : - Targus and Q', after the player electrocutes himself "''We few, we happy few, we band of Borg." : - '''Q "Well, it's about time. Where have you been? How do you expect to save the universe when you keep dashing off for a sandwich or something? Please, try to be more attentive, for me?" : - Q''' to player after repeated failures to choose an option and then finally choosing the right one. Background Information * This game was filmed on the Star Trek sets using actual props, scenery and costumes from the big-screen versions. For example, the USS Righteous sets were redressed sets for , while the bridge was a redressed version of the bridge from . * Much of the battle footage was previously seen in . * The tricorder prop that Q gives to the player can be seen in use by Hannah Bates when she creates false biosphere breach readings. ( ) * The installer is written from an "in-universe" perspective with the text: ** "WELCOME HUMAN TO THE STAR TREK BORG INSTALLATION PROGRAM. CHOOSE 1 TO ASSIMILATE BORG INTO YOUR HARD DRIVE. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. CHOOSING 0 IS FUTILE." * An audio book was also released, titled Star Trek: Borg - Experience the Collective. * On the back cover, Dennis McCarthy is mistakenly credited for the theme to Star Trek: Voyager, when in fact, Jerry Goldsmith wrote the theme. * John de Lancie's costume as a Borg was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and was previously worn by Michael Reilly Burke, Gary Hunter, and Tom Morga. Credits Cast * John de Lancie as Q ("Dr. Quint", "First of Four") * Barry Lynch as Captain Nikolai Andropov (as "Andropov") * John Cothran, Jr. as Counselor Lieutenant Commander Bennington Biraka (as "Biraka") * Marnie McPhail as Ensign Anastasia Targus (as "Targus") * Jeff Allin as Lieutenant Ralph Furlong (as "Furlong") * Murray Rubinstein as Doctor Lieutenant Commander Thaddeus Quint (as "Quint") * Juli Donald as Lieutenant Shoreham * Majel Barrett as Ship Computer Uncredited cast * Tracee Cocco as USS Cheyenne science officer * Christy Cotton as stunt Borg * Tarik Ergin as Coris Sprint * Ousaun Elam as Second of Four * Paul Lane - Stunt actor Leading crew * Associate Producer: Terri Potts * Music by: Dennis McCarthy * Software Developed by: Touchscreen Media Group, Inc. * Truemotion® Video Technology by: The Duck Corporation * Creative Consultant: Ronald D. Moore * Produced by: * Executive Producer: * Written by: Hilary Bader * Directed by: James L. Conway End crew * Producer: * Additional Writing by: Keith Blanchard * Editor: Jim McQueen * Director of Photography: Marvin V. Rush (ASC) * Art Director: Michael Mayer * Casting: Ron Surma * First Assistant Director: Adele Simmons * Second Assistant Director: Dinah LeHoven * 2nd Second Assistant Director: Laura Sylvestor * Visual Effects Supervisors: ** Ronald B. Moore ** Eddie Williams * Visual Effects Coordinator: Cheryl Gluckstern * Graphic Consultant: Michael Okuda * Graphic Artist: Geoff Mandel * Scenic Artist: Wendy Drapanas * Make‑Up Consultant: Michael Westmore * Key Make‑Up Artist: Dave Quaschnick * Make‑Up Artists: ** Barry Kopper ** Sharon Helgstad * Hair Stylists: ** Michael Moore ** Norma Lee * Camera Operator: Doug Knapp * 1st Assistant Camera: Chris Ishii * Video Engineer: Guy Jones * Still Photographer: Jim Sheldon * Property Master: John Nesterowicz * Assistant Property Master: Charlie Russo * Costume Supervisor: Kim Shull * Key Customers: ** Ken Levitt (as "Len Levitt") ** Stephanie Lipsky * Set Costumer: Pamela Berggren * Pattern Maker: Vickie Dennison * Table Person: Marilyn Basaker * Production Coordinator: Keira Morrisette * Production Assistants: ** Michael Spierer ** Shannon Yunich * Accountant: Stella Rubin * Craft Service: Jennifer Newell * Script Supervisor: Cosmo Genovese * Set Decorator: Laura Richarz * Leadman: Dennis Vannatta * Swing: Greg Renta * Sound Mixer: Greg Agalsoff * Boom Operator: Paul Miller * Utility: Ron Cooper * Special Effects Foreman: Mark Stimson * Special Effects Coordinator: Dick Brownfield * Special Effects: Amanda Karnes * Special Effects Labor: Rick Hester * Stunt Coordinator/ 2nd Unit Director: Joe Stone * Transportation Captain: Myron Shepherd * Construction Coordinator: Al Smutko * Construction Foreperson: Ken White * Labor Foreman: Ron Voss * Prop Foreman: Raymond Rarick * Propmakers: ** Eric Lampuu ** Zolton Olgyay ** Ed Williams ** Craig Handberg * Head Painter: William Hutchinson * Painter: Martin Charnuck * Standby Painter: Ruth Pulido * Draper: Lucia Faretta * Key Grip: Randy Burgess * Best Boy Grip: Tom Bookout * Grips: ** Pat Vitolla ** Jay Devlin ** Bill Blackman * Sound Supervisor: Bill Wistrom * Dialogue Editors: ** Ashley T. Harvey ** Jivan Tahmizian ** Ruth Adelman ** Wilson Dyer * Effects Editors: ** Guy Tsujimoto ** Masanobu "Tomi" Tomita ** Jeff Gersh ** Eric Williams * Re‑Recording Artists: ** Chris Haire (CAS) ** Richard L. Morrison (CAS) ** Doug Davey (CAS) * Recordist: Chris Elam * ADR Mixer: Marty Church * ADR Recordist: Daryl Lathrop * Foley Mixer: Christopher Trent * Foley Artists: ** Jerry Trent ** Audrey Trent * Engineering: Jeff Malham * Music Editors: ** Carolyn J. Bahr ** Allan K. Rosen * Teleprompter: Lynn Greenberg * Digital Optical Effects: ** Digital Magic ** Editel * Editing Facility: Unitel Video * Post Production Sound: Modern Sound * The team at Simon & Schuster Interactive ** Peter Yunich, President * Touchscreen Media Group ** Producer: Cheryl Moellenbeck ** Business Affairs: Dennis McCole ** Producer: Mary Anne Long ** Creative Director: Peter Fink ** Compressionists: *** Saul Rubin *** Mario Geddes ** Writer: Skip Winitsky ** Programmers: *** Susan Lambe *** Francine Perlman *** Kev Ashley * Special Thanks to: ** Viacom Consumer Products ** Suzie Domnick ** Randi Casey References Bijani The '''Bijani are a race of nomadic stellar wanderers. They look a lot like the Kobliad, with a bigger head and larger 'beak'. When in great pain, their adrenaline has an unusual effect on their neuropsychology, entering them into a "pain trance" which allows the Bijani to work in very harsh conditions and push their bodies to their physical limits. USS Cheyenne The USS Cheyenne (NCC-75435) was a starship that was in operation in 2377. :The ''Cheyenne utilized footage of the Enterprise-D from The Next Generation. USS ''Righteous USS Righteous (NCC-42451) was an that was in service during the mid-2360s. :Known to be the last of the ''Excelsior-class, launched right before the battle of Wolf 359. '' ;In the original timeline : The USS Righteous was among the first vessels to be destroyed at Wolf 359. The Borg cube killed the Bijani tactical officer and his replacement's ineptitude caused everyone aboard to die at the hands of an unknown Borg energy weapon. ;In the current timeline : The USS Righteous survived the Battle of Wolf 359. Q's intervention allowed a Starfleet cadet to inhabit the Bijani tactical officer, and the cadet's skill allowed the Righteous to limp away from the battle zone. Q, in an effort to cause minimal damage to the timeline, threw the ship forward in time to a second battle against the Borg occurring in 2377. :Footage of the ''Righteous was recycled from . Its destruction is recycled footage from the Excelsior-class Melbourne in . Interior shots were a combination of Voyager and Excelsior rooms and corridors.'' Additional references ; ; ; External links * * * * Star Trek: Borg at the [http://startrek-games.com/ Star Trek Games wiki] ja:Star Trek: Borg Borg